Previous work by our laboratory has described glucose uptake in excess of glucose oxidation and lactate release by shocked intestinal tissues in vivo in dogs and baboons. Studies strongly suggest that glucose availability in shocked tissues, exogenous insulin administration and measures which reduce tissue cAMP levels all afford protective effects during shock, and that hypoglycemia and hypoinsulinemia foretell the terminal stages of shock. The present study assesses FFA and carbohydrate metabolism in splanchnic tissues during endotoxic shock, and seeks to determine the effects on metabolism and survival of the administration of exogenous compounds known to affect CHO metabolism as well as tissue cAMP levels: insulin, dexamethasone and theophylline. In anesthetized dogs and baboons as well-defined ileum segment is isolated in vivo as in our previous studies. Arterial blood inflow is measured, effluent venous blood and arterial blood samples and pressure are taken. Radio-labeled FFA are infused continuously. FFA and CHO turnover data and oxidations, tissue glycolytic intermediates and plasma insulin are determined upon insulin, methylprednisolne and theophylline administration, both with and without a lethal dose of E. Coli endotoxin. Tissue samples are analyzed for cAMP and cGMP.